Howl to the Crescent Moon
by Siralia
Summary: Danger lurks and waits. Dancing in front of you all the while waiting patiently for a certain time that your security wavers. Waiting for you to look it in the eye and let you feel the safe guards of you heart crumbles so he can take it and taint its' purity. Danger's ability to change a heart of gold to a heart of stone in a instant will ruin lives and he is ready to dance again.


**A/N: Hey Sira-chan here. If you are a reader of my other fic, To Protect the Ones I Love, then you might have seen me mention about a fanfiction that I had to take down due to my lack of inspiration for this story. Well, not lack of inspiration per se but I just needed to work it out some more.**

**This is actually, on a technical scale, my first fanfiction but TPOIL is the first one that I have worked on... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed going back over and reviving it. This was a plot of mine that could not go to waste.**

**On a side note: I seriously think that the pairing in this story should have more stories than what it does but that's just me. Anyway this is an AU X-over fic between Bleach and Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE GROWN INTO THE HABIT OF YELLING ALL THE DISCLAIMERS THAT I WRITE. ANYWAY, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO. THOSE BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TITE KUBO AND VIZ MEDIA/ FUNAMATION OR WHAT ANIMATION COMPANY BRINGS THESE WONDERFUL FANFICTION FUELING ANIME TO LIFE.**

**Without further ado,**

**Howl to the Crescent Moon.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Siralia.**

* * *

Chapter One: Stars Are Alive Too

Sakura couldn't help herself. The night sky laid clear as she pointed out constellations that she loved to read about, to her the night was beautiful, a time which mysteries are more dangerous to try and solve, which secrets were hidden in plain sight, even the sense of unthinkable danger lurking behind every corner waiting for the right moment to strike was enticing to the pinkette. Sakura wasn't a thrill seeker per se, but she tended to go beyond common standing grounds for human society. Or so she thought.

In reality, she was just someone with an IQ that blew the roof of average IQ's and the insecurities to boot, in one word, she was a nerd. Classified by her peers of her last school, heck, even her forehead was also a target for their harsh taunts and jeers. That didn't affect her though as she soaked in the tendrils of the night air and slipped out of her window. She had the perfect place for peace, resting near the small three bedroom house that she shared with her guardian, Tsunade, was a thick forest that had trees that stretched for miles.

Sakura walked through a secret entrance that she had made during her younger years and into the forest, she paced herself slowly as she enjoyed the view around her. As many times that she has taken this trek, she would never grow old of the part of nature that became her home.

Once she reached the clearing that was in the middle of the forest, she laid down in the grass that was colored almost a white hue in the moonlight. It was a crescent moon, one of her favorite phases of the moon and, in her opinion, the most beautiful. A light breeze flowed across the field and she closed her eyes and for a moment wondered if someone else was feeling this too.

.

..

.

Not too far, from the nature-loving pinkette, there rested a wolf. His chestnut eyes glanced at the moon and glared at it. If anything, he hated the moon, he hated the stars, he hated night in general. Maybe it was just the fact that he was more of a day wolf and liked things that were out in the open rather than secretive and a mystery. As a wolf though, the night was his hunting time. His time to shine and he couldn't change it even if he tried. The russet wolf growled low and put his head over his forelegs, shaking the thought from his mind.

As he was about to drift off, a pained howl filled the area as voices filled his mind.

_Quick! Renji, hurry! _

_He's bleeding!_

_Someone did this!_

_HELP! _The wolf jumped up and raced back to the thick forest where his pack resided in. Once there, he let out a howl to alert the others of his presence.

_What happened? _

_Thank Kami you're here, Renji. _A wolf with sandy fur and chocolate brown eyes walked up to him. Renji glanced at the wolf next to him, agitated that no one answered his question.

_Yes, Shikamaru, I'm here. What happened?_

_It's Neji. Someone attacked him and then left. No one knows who!_

Renji gave Shikamaru a incredulous look. _One of the best wolves in our pack is..._

_Come and see for yourself... He might be awake._ With that said, Shikamaru took off at a leisurely pace looked back, indicating that Renji should follow. The russet wolf follow after and in no time caught up with Shikamaru, who started to lag behind.

_You don't seem to worried about it, Shikamaru._

_Come on, Neji'll live. He's too stubborn for his own good. _Renji couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at Shikamaru's statement. The duo soon reached a small group of wolves that all had jumped when the sound of their footprints were in hearing range.

_Renji! _One wolf sighed and looked at Neji.

_How is he?_

_Well,-_

_I'm awake._ Neji interrupted, hating the fact that people-or wolves- were about to talk for him.

_Are you in any condition to tell me what happened? _Renji asked, bringing his snout down to Neji's shoulder.

_Yeah, the person who attacked was...our..._

_Don't hesitate. Tell me now._

_IT WAS OUR ALPHA! _Neji pushed himself up and leaned his body against the tree in an attempt to get away from the overwhelming beta. _I couldn't stop them._

_What do you mean you couldn't stop them? They couldn't of... No, they wouldn't... _The pack broke out in whispers, stunned by the Neji's words.

_Our alphas betrayed us?_

_How? After all these years that they've been here._

_Despicable. _

_Mongrels is what they are. _They continued on, some asking questions, some downright insulting the two who had led them not so long ago. Renji just stared at Neji, eyes widened, too shocked to even speak. Shikamaru dragged over to Renji and nudged his shoulder. _Renji? _The russet wolf didn't respond as he listened to the voices that seemed to overflow and echo in his mind, forever searing themselves into his memory.

His alphas. Stark and Lilinette. The two who brought him when he was nothing but a pup, or child, the ones who he believed would protect the pact with their lives...betrayed them all. Now he was listening to how much negative things was being spoken about them as if they were never-as if they never cared.

**_Shut UP!_**He shouted at the pack. Silence fell over the pack as the all felt the timbre in his voice. Renji himself was surprised at that. Only alphas have that kind of timbre in their voice, only an alpha can command and get immediate response. Only when an alpha disappears does the beta take place as the leader and even then... Renji looked around and met every single pair of eyes that stared at him before he took off. Neji was about to take off after him but Shikamaru stopped him.

_He'll need some time to himself. Let him be._

_But what if he- _Shikamaru shoved Neji into a tree and growled at the dark brown wolf. _Don't you dare ever suggest that about Renji. He's not like that._

_Yeah? Well, who can we trust then?_

_Renji-**sama**, of course. _Shikamaru growled at Neji once more. _Just in case you were wondering, he's our new alpha._

* * *

Sakura, who had dozed off at some point in her star-gazing, was awakened by loud thuds that seemed to surround the field. She looked up at the sky, hoping it wasn't a thunderstorm, was surprised at how clear the sky was. In her groggy state, she had yet to process that she could still hear the thuds now coming from directly behind her. Once she had realized it, she turned to only almost meet a mouthful of red fur. She looked up at the inhabitant of such fur and was shocked, in front of her stood a wolf. A rather big one but a wolf nonetheless. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts at the wolf brought his face close to hers and growled. Sakura slowly risen to her feet, putting her hands out in a sign of surrender.

"Okay, umm...Mr. Wolf. I am not going to hurt you or attack you so please don't attack me." Sakura said, her voice pleading. The wolf looked at the girl for a minute before visibly relaxing.

Sakura sighed and relaxed as well. An awkward silence had set between the two as she started to fidget with her fingers, she looked at the wolf and analyzed the wolf. His fur being a deep velvet red that was rare among wolves along with the height. Sakura was what you could say average height, standing at at almost 5 feet and 7 inches. Most wolves would at least come to her waist but this one seem to tower over. It was astounding. "Boy, you are really tall, aren't you?" was the silence breaker. The wolf rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath. _I could have eaten this girl at anytime and she was worrying about how tall I am? Strange...but cute. _Sakura looked astounded.

"Wow, you just laughed! A wolf laughed!" Sakura couldn't seem to control her own as she was overcome by giggles. Renji just stared at the girl with the bright colored hair and sat down, amused by the sight in front of him. Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at the wolf who did not seem to just go away.

_This wolf is a lot different from what I have read about them... I should have been dead by now. _Sakura shook that thought from her mind and went to sit by the wolf, feeling a little comfortable around him. I mean it wasn't like he was going to bring her demise like she had first thought. Sakura looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Do you like looking at the stars, Mr. Wolf?" Renji rolled his eyes down to the girl who had invited herself in his company. "I do. I find them relaxing, like the stars are living their own lives and dying just like we do. Makes me feel like I'm not alone." Renji stared down at the girl before looking up at the sky. _I never thought of it like that. Stars? Alive? _

The rest of the night carried on. The two strangers sitting under the moonlight enjoying the stars, two very different mindsets sitting side by side.


End file.
